


Thirsty (In more ways than one)

by GeekyNerdDemon



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, How do you use tags again?, I blame Rachlovesligers, I wouldn't really call it explicit, NSFW Art, Steggy Week 2020, but better be safe than sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyNerdDemon/pseuds/GeekyNerdDemon
Summary: Based on a scene from At Last by Rachlovesligers.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 14
Kudos: 31
Collections: Steggy Week





	Thirsty (In more ways than one)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rachlovesligers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachlovesligers/gifts).
  * Inspired by [At Last](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018126) by [rachlovesligers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachlovesligers/pseuds/rachlovesligers). 



> For Steggy Week 2020 Day 7: Free Choice. I wanted for today to show love to a previous work that I love, recently I reread "At Last" and I couldn't get this image out of my head.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment. Thank you!


End file.
